


Burn

by ShellyLass



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellyLass/pseuds/ShellyLass
Summary: Bernie, Serena, and Raf attend the most boring conference in existence.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eleanorbramwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleanorbramwell/gifts).



Bernie Wolfe sat in a large banquet hall filled with chairs. In these chairs sat a vast majority of Britain’s most talent physicians. Doctors from far and wide and of many different types of medicine were in attendance, enraptured by the speaker currently speaking about a new treatment for osteoporosis. Bernie, however, was bored to tears and had been so for over an hour now. She hated medical conferences, one of the worst things about practicing medicine as a civilian in her opinion. Her blonde curls were tied back into a loose ponytail, her fringe hanging into her eyes. Her long-fingered hands toyed with her cellphone as she blocked out the speaker’s voice.

A loud sigh escaped her as the speaker, and older gentleman from Bristol, moved onto the next topic. A new development in cardiothoracic surgery that couldn’t be more unappealing to Bernie than the possibility of rekindling her relationship with Marcus. Bernie slumped, allowing her head to rest on the back of the most uncomfortable chair she’d ever had the misfortune to sit in. She straightened out her long legs, her black trousers wrinkled from hours of sitting in the same position. Bernie crossed her arms over her navy button-up shirt and contemplated a kip. A man beside her cleared his through, glancing sideways at her from a few seats over.

Bernie turned to him, smiling brightly before letting the smile fall into a think line that had always corrected misbehavior in her children within an instant. The man quickly looked away, his face red with embarrassment. Bernie chuckled and resumed her relaxed position.

Her eyes had just started to droop closed when her phone vibrated in her lap. Picking up the device she saw a text from Serena on the screen. Bernie smiled, Serena was no doubt just as if not more bored than she was. At least she had Raf to keep her company whereas Bernie was surrounded by stuffy men. Bernie entered her passcode and opened the message

_I’m bored, darling. Entertain me? xx_

Bernie smiled, _Raf not keeping you awake? xx_

_He’s been asleep the whole bloody time. xx_

_I envy him, I do hope he’s being quiet at the very least. Xx_

Three halls down, Serena’s phone lit up with Bernie’s response. The doctor had long since tuned out the lecturer and had been playing with a piece of thread from her scarlet blouse until her eyes began to cross. Her eyes ran across the words on the screen, catching at the word quiet. Her mind slipped into the not so distant past, a weekend holiday to Wales with Bernie, Cameron, and Jason. Serena’s cheeks reddened at the memory of the way Bernie had stifled her moans so the boys wouldn’t hear. Serena shifted in her seat, feeling warm.

Serena smirked to herself, deciding to have a little fun with the blonde to help pass the time.

_He’s not nearly as quiet as you were in Wales, love ;)_

A few minutes passed, Serena started at her phone trying not to laugh. She could just see the look on Bernie’s face, she’d even look around herself as if someone could see. Serena loved how different she and Bernie were on vastly different levels. How she embraced herself and her emotions, wearing them on her sleeve while Bernie always remained reserved on the off chance she could be hurt. Slowly, but surely Serena was breaking down those barriers.

Raf snored softly beside her and Serena rolled her eyes, _who the bloody hell could sleep in these damn chairs anyway._

Down the hall, Bernie sat staring at her phone, her body warm as she re-read Serena’s text for the tenth time. Bernie’s cheeks had reddened, Serena was not playing fair. Bernie stewed on the text for a few minutes, deciding she’d play along if only just to enjoy winding Serena up. She typed out a response and waited.

Serena’s phone buzzed and she looked down, opening the message.

_At least I can be quiet, Serena, you could please me anywhere and I’d never make a sound. Unlike you, love. You just can’t stay quiet. xx_

Serena gasped softly, the sound causing Raf to stir in his sleep and a few others surrounding them to look over. Serena hung her head to hide her blazing cheeks and cursed the name of Berenice Griselda Wolfe as she typed out a response.

_Such brazen declarations, Miss Wolfe. We shall see about that._

Bernie’s mouth went dry as she read Serena’s clipped, confident response. No response was necessary as it seemed that Serena had picked up the gauntlet that Bernie had jokingly thrown down. Bernie sat in the banquet hall surrounded by Britain’s top medical professionals and said a little prayer that this lecture would end soon. She felt warm, uncomfortable and spent the rest of the lecture crossing and uncrossing her long legs.

xxxx

Sometime later after having finally be let out of that stifling, crowded hall Bernie made her way down the hall to the lifts. Pressing the button for the twelfth floor she entered the lift. She leaned against the cool wall and waited as the lift ascended. She exited into the hall and took a left. Using her keycard, she entered room 1204 and slipped off her trainers.

The room was nice, a large king size bed with white sheets and a blue comforter set against the white walls and a beige carpet that felt lovely beneath Bernie’s feet. The door to Raf’s adjoined room was cracked, the hospital had insisted on joint rooms to limit the financial expense.  Bernie entered the loo and turned on the sink, splashing water on her face. Serena’s text still hung in the front of her mind, making her body uncomfortable. The woman was literally going to be the death of her.

Serena heard the door to Raf’s room open and the boisterous Scottish accent filled the air, “God, Serena I’m sorry okay. It wasn’t exactly stimulating to listen to.”

Bernie heard Serena huff, “Well, I appreciate you leaving me to visit your perfect Fletch filled dream world.”

Raf remained silent, Bernie could just see the tint in his cheeks. Raf and Fletch wasn’t something anyone had expected, but seeing them together warmed Bernie’s heart. They really did deserve each other.

“Stunned into silence, Raf. My god, sound the trumpets,” Serena prodded, the smile evident in her voice.

Raf bristled, “Alright, Campbell. Out of my room, go torment Bernie.”

Serena deadpanned, “Don’t mind if I do.”

Bernie’s eyes went wide at the tone of Serena’s voice, a minute change in octave that she reserved for the bedroom only. Bernie heard Serena enter through the adjoining door and pad across the room. Bernie remained in the bathroom, her body coiling with the thought of Serena’s earlier response once again.

A few minutes of silence passed, when Serena’s voice rang throughout the hotel room, “Going to hide in the loo forever, Miss Wolfe?” a commanding playful tone to her voice.

Bernie blinked, her mouth drying. Trying to compose herself and not show Serena the effect she’d had on her from a text message, she exited the loo. Serena sat on the bed, leaning back on her hands, her red blouse a stark contrast against the black of her slacks. With one leg crossed over the other, a bare foot dangling over the floor.  A smirk sat on those kissable lips, her dark eyes heated as her eyes moved from Bernie’s feet to her horribly composed face.

“Darling,” Bernie greeted softly, trying and failing to not eye Serena top to bottom. She laced her hands behind her back so Serena couldn’t see them shaking.

Serena chuckled, “Going to just stand there, Bernie? I don’t bite, much.”

Bernie’s eyes widened and darted to the door to Raf’s room that Serena had neglected to close when she entered. Serena watched as the reserved Bernie surfaced, her back straightening. Bernie moved towards the door, her hand wrapping around the door knob to shut the door.

“Don’t,” Serena stated, having moved from the bed to Bernie’s side.

Bernie swallowed, “Serena.”

Serena’s hand closed over Bernie’s wrist lightly and pulled her hand away from the door knob. Bernie’s brown eyes caught Serena’s and she saw such heated resolve in the depths of those normally warm brown eyes. Serena pulled Bernie away from the door, her other hand gripping Bernie’s waist.

Bernie could feel the press of Serena’s fingers through her shirt, the feeling weakening her knees. Serena’s hand ran up Bernie’s side, brushing her breast and collarbone before settling on Bernie’s neck. Serena’s nails scratched lightly along the column of Bernie’s throat, the hand gripping Bernie’s wrist loosened and moved to Bernie’s hip.

Bernie didn’t make a sound, her mouth open in a silent gasp under Serena’s ministrations. Her brown eyes betrayed her though, the steely gaze she normally wore softening into putty. Serena smirked, her fingertips brushing Bernie’s earlobe before tracing her jawline.

“Already trying to be quiet, Wolfe. Don’t worry though, you will be screaming for me,” Serena said, before pulling Bernie’s lips to hers in a rough kiss.

Bernie kissed her back, but distractedly as her eyes kept moving to the door to Raf’s room. Sure, it wasn’t wide open, but surely, he’d hear and surely Serena wouldn’t want that. Serena broke the kiss, her fore finger and thumb grasping Bernie’s chin and their eyes met.

Serena’s voice came out husky and confident, “Eyes on me, darling.”

Bernie gasped, so unused to Serena taking charge. It felt odd to Bernie, being out of control. She leaned in to kiss Serena but the brunette shook her head hands gripping Bernie’s shoulders.

“No control bothering you, Miss Wolfe?” Serena mused, a knowing glint in her eye.

Before Bernie could respond Serena pushed Bernie backwards, the blonde’s back hitting the hotel wall with a thud.

“Everything alright in there?” Raf called, the tv in his room faintly flowing through the doorway.

Serena chuckled, “Just my normal clumsy self, Raf, not to worry.”

Serena’s hands traveled from Bernie’s shoulders to her neck a second time, her fingers massaging the tension out of Bernie’s body. Serena leaned in for a kiss, capturing Bernie’s lips softly.

Bernie felt her body respond to Serena in a way it never had before, her breath coming in short gasps as the smaller woman kissed her senseless. Serena’s tongue danced inside her mouth as her hands gripped her hair, pulling the blonde curls free of the elastic band. Bernie’s hands splayed across Serena’s back, enjoying being stuck between the wall and Serena’s soft body. Serena’s hands moved down her neck to the buttons of her shirt, making quick work of them. Serena slipped her hands between the opening of the shirt, her hands meeting soft skin.

Bernie sighed so quietly that Serena nearly missed it. A sound, one of many Serena hoped to elicit from the blonde before this ended. Serena’s hands massaged Bernie’s sides, trailing hot, open mouthed kisses along Bernie’s jaw before capturing her left earlobe in her mouth.

Bernie’s body coiled, her hips involuntarily grinding against Serena’s desiring friction. Serena’s teeth grazed Bernie’s earlobe and another small, quiet gasp filtered out of the woman’s mouth. Bernie’s hands gripped Serena’s shoulders, heard head turning to the right to give Serena access to her neck. Serena’s lips were replaced with her tongue, leaving a wet line down the column of Bernie’s throat before settling her mouth on Bernie’s pulse point.

“God,” Bernie sighed quietly, her resolve beginning to deteriorate.

Serena chuckled, “He cannot help you here, love. It’s just you and I.”

Serena bit down roughly, her tongue quickly soothing the spot. Bernie squirmed against the wall, her hips again pressing further into Serena. Serena’s hands trailed down Bernie’s sides to the button on her slacks. In a short moment, Bernie’s zipper was down, her trousers simply hanging on her hips. Serena kissed Bernie’s collarbone, her tongue dancing across the delicious expanse of skin. Her fingers teased the waistband of Bernie’s knickers, driving the blonde made.

“Please, Serena,” Bernie gasped.

Serena smiled against the skin of Bernie’s chest, “Not so fast, darling. I don’t think you’re quite loud enough for my liking.”

Bernie groaned, her head falling back against the wall. She was slowly losing what composure she had left, Serena had claimed her so completely in this moment that Bernie was unable to recover herself. Bernie’s eyes closed, her neck straining as Serena’s kisses ventured lower still, her lips grazing the material of Bernie’s black bra. Bernie felt Serena’s hands continuing their tortuous dance along her abdomen, short nails scratching. Bernie’s stomach clenched, her thighs slick with want.

Serena stepped back, severing all contact with Bernie. Bernie’s eyes opened, her pupils blown with want. Bernie watched as Serena’s hands moved to slip her blouse off her shoulders, revealing the white t-shirt underneath. Serena smiled, enjoying Bernie’s eyes on her as she grabbed the hem of the t-shirt and pulled it over her head. She heard Bernie’s soft swallow, the woman’s hands splayed along the wall at her sides.

Serena stood before her in a gray bra and her black slacks, her hair disheveled from undressing. Bernie’s hands ached to touch her, claim her, please her. Serena had always been so incredibly sexy in the most unconventional way. She didn’t have to wear lingerie or put herself out, she was innately so beautiful and sure of herself that it oozed from her every pore.

“More,” Bernie asked quietly, vulnerable.

Serena smiled, “Louder.”

Bernie’s breath caught in her throat, her eyes glancing to the still open door before returning to Serena. Bernie gulped as she watched Serena’s hands run over her own neck and collarbones, but Bernie couldn’t move a muscle.

Acquiescing, Bernie said again, “More,” her voice easily carrying through the room.

Serena, pleased, shed her trousers. Kicking them to the side she moved back into Bernie’s their bra-clad chests and bare stomachs brushing. Bernie kissed her hungrily, her hands gripped Serena’s hips tightly. Serena slipped her tongue into Bernie’s mouth, her hands gripping the blonde curls and tugging slightly, she knew it drove the woman mad.

A loud groan traveled up Bernie’s throat and into Serena’s mouth, the brunette’s body quaking in response.  Bernie pushed off the wall, walking Serena backwards. The brunette made quick work of the blonde’s shirt and pushed her trousers down her legs. Bernie stepped out of them and kicked them aside.

“Bed,” Bernie sighed against her mouth.

Serena shook her head, “Floor.”

Bernie wrapped her arms around Serena, lifting her easily. Serena’s legs wrapped around Bernie’s waist, a moan falling from her lips as her soaked knickers met Bernie’s stomach.

“Oh, love. You’re so wet for me,” Bernie growled loudly as she dropped to her knees on the carpet before carefully lying Serena down.

Serena moaned in response, pulling Bernie’s lips to hers again. Bernie settled her weight on top of Serena, the smaller woman’s thighs still hugging her waist. Bernie rolled her hips roughly, the friction of Bernie’s pelvic bone meeting Serena’s sex eliciting a loud moan from the brunette. A hiss accompanied the moan as Serena felt her back slide across the carpet in the most delicious way. Bernie pulled back, her long-fingered hands slipping Serena’s underwear down her legs. Serena lifted her back enough for Bernie to unclasp her bra, leaving her naked before the blonde.

 

Bernie smirked, “Always so loud, my love. Careful or Raf will hear.”

Serena’s eyes flashed open, the smug tone of Bernie’s voice reigniting her earlier fervor. Serena flipped them over quickly, her body now covering Bernie’s. Mimicking Bernie’s movements Serena removed Bernie’s bra and underwear, tossing them over her shoulder. Bernie looked up at Serena, who hovered over her with shining, heated eyes. Her breasts on full display, her chest rising and falling in short pants.

Serena leaned down, her thigh sliding between Bernie’s legs, making contact where Bernie needed it most. Bernie’s eyes snapped closed as Serena rolled her hips. Bernie covered her mouth with one hand, stifling the small moan. Serena’s hands gripped Bernie’s wrists and pinned them on either side of her head, rolling her hips a second time.

Serena’s lips found Bernie’s ear, “It’s you that Raf will be hearing.”

Bernie groaned between gritted teeth, Serena’s thigh causing the most delicious sensations to shoot through her abdomen. The carpet a coarse reminder of each thrust of Serena’s hips as her back slid across it. Serena sighed above her, watching the pleasure on Bernie’s face.

Serena slid down Bernie’s body, kissing each of her breasts. Her thumb and forefinger teased a nipple, causing Bernie’s back to arch off the floor, a loud moan filling the hotel room. All intentions of being quiet had flown from Bernie’s mind, all she could focus on was Serena’s body on hers. Serena’s mouth continued its descent, her mouth leaving a trail of fire in its wake.

Bernie moaned, “Serena, please.”

“Are you ready for me?” Serena responded, kissing the small mound of hair between Bernie’s thighs.

Bernie’s hips left the floor, “God, yes.”

Serena didn’t respond, instead she put her mouth on Bernie. Serena’s tongue started slowly, languidly stroking Bernie’s wet heat. The brunette’s arms slipped under Bernie’s bent knees, bringing her face that much closer. Bernie sighed, her legs shaking at the sensations. Serena loved how Bernie tasted, her tongue dipping into Bernie’s entrance eliciting a soft groan from the blonde.

“Louder, love. Let me hear you,” Serena murmured before her tongue hit Bernie’s clit in a small circle.

Bernie’s eye flew open on a loud moan, her hands gripping Serena’s short hair. Serena continued, picking up the pace. Her hands holding Bernie’s hips to keep her still.

“Serena, fuck,” Bernie groaned, her hands covering her eyes as the pressure built.

Serena moaned against her in response, the blonde’s uninhibited sounds building her own pleasure. Serena’s right hand slipped back under Bernie’s thigh and she entered her easily, Bernie was so incredibly wet.

“Yes,” Bernie moaned, her hips matching Serena’s hand.

Serena sighed, “God, I love hearing you.”

Serena’s tongue circled Bernie’s clit, matching the speed of her curling fingers. That small mound of muscle inside Bernie her target. Serena thrusted with such force she could hear Bernie’s back sliding across the carpet.

Bernie moaned, “There, don’t you fucking dare stop.”

“You can be so filthy, miss Wolfe, I love it,” Serena sighed before her lips covered the small nub and sucked.

Bernie came loudly, her thighs shaking around Serena. Serena continued to tease Bernie with her mouth and hands, sending aftershocks throughout her body. Small moans accompanied this, Bernie’s eyes remaining closed. Serena’s left hand traced Bernie’s right thigh until her eyes opened and they made eye contact, then Serena sucked the fingers of her right hand clean of Bernie’s wetness.

Bernie watched, her eyes drinking in the sight of a very self-satisfied Serena Campbell. A naked Serena Campbell. Serena smirked at her and cocked her head to the side playfully. Bernie sat up, the skin of her back protesting. Bernie grasped Serena’s cheek and pulled her in for a deep kiss, her tongue stroking Serena’s, tasting herself.

Serena’s answering moan sent Bernie into overdrive. Bernie gripped Serena’s sides and urged her forward until Serena straddled her hips. Bernie’s hands traveled up Serena’s sides, hands covering both of her breasts.  Bernie devoured Serena’s mouth, the brunette sighing into her mouth. Bernie teased her nipples, rolling them between her fingers. Serena’s back arched, her hands pulling at Bernie’s blonde curls.

Bernie took the opportunity to kiss Serena’s neck, leaving small kisses and bites as she went. Serena’s sighs grew and she began grinding her hips into Bernie’s, searching for friction. Bernie broke this kiss, capturing Serena’s face in her hands. Serena’s eyes opened slowly, her gaze meeting Bernie’s.

“Do you want me, darling?” Bernie murmured, her lips ghosting against Serena’s.

Serena nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment. Her body was aching and she just needed Bernie.

Bernie kissed her lips lightly, “I’m going to lie back down, I want you to shift forward.”

Serena gave her a questioning look, but Bernie lay back down her hands tugging Serena’s hips forward. Serena acquiesced, her knees dragging along the carpet. Serena hovered over Bernie’s face, her head hanging down to look at the blonde. Serena’s earlier confidence had turned into a burning need, her dark eyes heated. Bernie crooked an eye brow and pulled Serena down, her mouth covering Serena. A low moan issued from Serena’s lips, her head falling back. Bernie watched from her position on the floor, her tongue moving slowly through Serena’s wet folds.

“Bernie,” Serena sighed, her hands finding purchase on the carpet on either side of Bernie’s hips.

Bernie moaned into Serena’s sex, the vibration of her mouth causing Serena’s thighs to squeeze Bernie’s head. Bernie’s tongue moved slowly, long slow strokes as she collected Serena’s juices. Dipping her tongue into Serena’s entrance every so often to send the brunette into a fit of expletives.

Serena moaned, “Faster, love, please.”

Bernie’s hands gripped Serena’s ass, urging the woman to move her hips. Serena complied, her hips rolling as Bernie’s tongue worked its magic. Bernie’s tongue picked up its pace, her cool breath deliciously teasing Serena’s clit. Her swipes grew shorter, harder and Serena’s hips matched her pace. Serena sat up, resting on her carpet burned knees, one hand in Bernie’s hair.

“Darling, yes,” Serena moaned, their eyes meeting.

Bernie’s brown eyes bore into Serena’s, heightening the sensuality of the moment. Bernie’s tongue entered Serena, thrusting as deeply as possible before quickly circling the brunette’s clit. Serena moaned loudly as Bernie worked her body like no one else ever had. She felt the coiling in her abdomen, the telltale sign of her impending orgasm. Bernie’s hands pulled her faster, sending her tongue deeper. Serena’s movements became erratic and with one last flick of Bernie’s tongue on her clit, Serena toppled into her climax.

Serena’s hands twisted in Bernie’s curls, her thighs tightening around Bernie’s head as her body exploded. Her mouth open in a silent cry, her brown eyes wide with pleasure. All the while, Bernie slowly brought her down, drinking in the remnants of Serena’s orgasm.

After a few more minutes, Serena found the strength to move. Her knees screamed at her as she moved to lie beside Bernie on the carpet. Bernie rolled onto her side, draping an arm over Serena’s heaving stomach and resting her head over the woman’s still pounding heart. Serena’s arm settled in Bernie’s blonde hair, threading the mussed curls through her hand.

Bernie’s eyes closed, enjoying the sound of Serena’s heart, “We should probably get up and close that bloody door and save what dignity we have left.”

Serena chuckled, “I don’t think there’s any dignity left for either of us now, Bernie.”

Bernie smile into the woman’s chest, how she adored the quick quips and razor sharp wit of Serena Campbell.

“You know, I’m surprised he hasn’t busted in here,” Bernie mused.

Serena dropped a kiss on Bernie’s hair, “I imagine he took off running at one point or another, most likely around the time you begged me for more.”

Bernie hummed, her body heating at Serena’s words, “Remind me never to challenge you again.”

“Why ever not, miss Wolfe?” Serena said, feigning shock.

Bernie lifted her head to look at the brunette, finding the playful twinkle in her eye she loved so much. Serena’s hand moved down to Bernie’s back causing Bernie to wince slightly.

Serena’s eyes darkened, “Carpet burn?”

Bernie smirked, “Insatiable, you are.”

“For you, yes love,” Serena replied softly.

A soft, embarrassed smile settled onto Bernie’s features, “We’ll have a bath later, sooth these burns.”

Serena hummed her approval, “I could do with a kip, miss Wolfe. You’ve worn me out.”

Bernie smiled, slowly getting to her feet. She put her hands out and helped Serena to her feet. Serena pulled the comforter back, sliding into the bed and settling against the pillows. Bernie glanced at the adjoining door, still standing completely ajar.

“Coming?” Serena asked, patting the empty space beside her.

Bernie nodded, moving to the door and hanging just her head around the frame. The tv was still on, some sitcom issuing faintly from the box. Raf was settled in the armchair, his head on his chest sleeping heavily. Bernie laughed loudly and shut the door, turning the lock. Serena looked at her with a questioning look, but Bernie just shook her head and climbed into bed. This time, Serena settled against Bernie’s chest, arm over her stomach, feeling Bernie’s fingers run up and down her bare back.

“I love you, Serena. I get the feeling that you’ll be continuing to surprise me and l will just continue to fall more deeply for you,” Bernie mused quietly.

Serena hummed sleepily, “I’ve got to keep you interested, Wolfe.”

Bernie laughed, “As if I could ever stop loving you, daft woman.”

“I love you too, darling,” Serena murmured before succumbing to sleep.

Bernie lay there for some time, just holding Serena as she slept. Bernie could feel the change in herself, the walls crumbling day after day that she spent in the company of Serena Campbell. It’s as if Serena knew the real Bernie from the moment they met. The woman she would have been had her parents shown more affection, if the military hadn’t hardened her already coarse exterior. Vulnerability did not come easily to Bernie and it had cost her so much in her life.

With Serena, Bernie felt like she could recapture those things. She’d mended her relationship with Cameron after years of distance. She’d found a family in Serena and Jason, as well as their colleagues at Holby. It was in moments like these, surrounded by the powerful love of Serena Campbell that Bernie could think like this without the shroud of fear that cloaked her ability to love and show it.

She snuggled down further into the warmth of the comforter and fell asleep, her head resting on Serena’s.


End file.
